Plotbunnies and the Authors who love them
by Setsuna-X
Summary: NOT A REAL STORY -- This is just a list of several plotbunnies that have attacked me for quite a while. I am putting them out there for anyone who would wish to write a story using them. Read the first 'chapter' for more details.
1. Rules

Okay, there are several Plot Bunnies that have been attacking me for ages! I need to write these down and make them into challenges of a sort. Well, more like it's me begging all the wonderful authors out there to consider writing one of these stories.

There will be no set criteria on the title or summary or plot. There are several things I would like some stories to absolutely have, but otherwise I'm flexible (and grateful) enough to just read the creativeness coming from other authors.

Of course if someone is stuck writing a certain story they can email or message me and we could brain storm together.

The only thing I wish is for you to mention it was a plotbunny/challenge from me somewhere in your Author Notes in your first chapter or in your summary and to message/email me to let me know that you have started a specific story. (Maybe you would want me to alter this post so you could be the only one with the original idea or something.) Point being, email/message me if you are going to 'adopt' a plot/story.

Scroll through each 'chapter' and see which category you would like to write for. I will be adding more 'chapters' to this tomorrow.

Example of how the summaries are formatted:

**Title**- Summary Pairing _Genre 1/Genre 2  
_

Thanks so much and happy writing!


	2. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

**Escape thy Fate**- Year 6 in Hogwarts and Voldemort is still gathering forces. Draco has been infatuated with Harry for a while now and has turned his back on everything he was raised to be. Safety can only be found wrapped in Red and Gold. Will Draco win Harry over before the war breaks out, or will time cause a rift beyond repair? Harry x Draco (maybe) _Romance / Action/Adventure_

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Draco moves into Gryffindor dorm (can bring other ppl from other houses too)  
2) Draco falls in love with Harry first  
3) Voldemort finds out about Draco's change of alliance

**  
Darker, Darkest**-AU of 6th book After the death of Sirius Harry has begun having dark thoughts about revenge on anyone that hurt him. First priority was Voldemort, but when he starts helping Harry with his revenge on anyone else, can he still stay true to his 'vow'? Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle) x Harry Potter _Drama/Angst/Romance _

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Summer before 6th year Harry starts talking to Voldemort (could be through letter/mind link, etc)  
2) People Harry wants revenge against: Dumbledore, Dursley's, Aunt Marge, Umbridge, Bellatrix. The rest are up to the author.  
3) Harry kills at least one person  
4) Voldemort starts to care for Harry romantically first (LV could be in his TR form or w/e appearance author wants.)  
4a) Could be a slow romance or a dark one.  
5) Harry should have another adult on his side other than LV. (Could be Lucius, Severus, Remus, Moody, etc.)  
6) Harry could ask to be resorted.  
7) Harry is not as close to Hermione and Ron. He could still maintain other friendships, like with Neville/Luna/Ginny, etc.

**Annoying Obsession**- Harry won't stop talking about Draco and it's putting Ron and Hermione on edge. Harry x Draco _Humor/__Romance_

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Harry is constantly talking about how hot/cool/pretty etc. Draco is  
2) Hermione gets fed up and yells at Harry to "be quiet about his obsession/crush with Malfoy" in a public setting where Draco is there to hear

**The Only One**-_Harry Potter _Treated badly by his parents for not being the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry exacts his revenge on them with murder in cold blood. His only choice at a chance of 'normality' is with the person he is sworn to destroy. (Tom Riddle) Lord Voldemort x Harry Potter _Drama/Angst/Action/Romance_

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Harry could be any age  
2) His other sibling could be a girl or a boy  
3) Harry is considered an outsider in the family  
4) Harry could be in any house  
5) Harry's punishment by James (or Lily) has gone too far and he uses strong magic to kill them  
6) Harry goes 'dark'  
7) It's a Harry x Voldemort/Tom Riddle dark romance


	3. Saiyuki

**Saiyuki**

**Bound by Nothing**- A game of 'truth or dare' leads Gojyo, Goku, Sanzo and Hakkai into realizing that getting side tracked isn't always a bad thing. Sanzo x Goku, Gojyo x Hakkai (smut) _General/Romance_

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Stop at an inn or camp in the woods and play truth or dare  
2) Sanzo/Goku or Gojyo/Hakkai could already be couples, or the game leads them to get together  
3) Go crazy with the Dares and be funny with the Truths. This fic is a guilty pleasure.

**  
We Have to What Now?-**The 'three floating heads' decided to cut off the all-expense paid trip to India for the Sanzo Party. Now they must get jobs in order to survive their long journey! -No Pairings- _Humor _

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) The Sanzo-party spends too much money on non-essentials and the Sanbutsushin (the Three Aspects of Buddha/Three Floating Heads) are sick of it.  
2) The Sanzo Party realizes that they have no more money because they went out to eat and couldn't pay with the card.  
3) They must now get jobs in town to gain back some spending money.  
4) Could extend through several towns or just take place in one  
5) Could work at: Restaurant, Strip Club, Gambling, Dating Service, Farming, at an Inn, etc.  
6) Ending is up to author. Sanzo-party could quit the journey altogether, the Sanbutsushin have pity on them so give them back the money, or they could continue working their way through the journey

**Revert**-During their last battle Sanzo managed to hit his head and get amnesia. Now his personality is completely changed! Will Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai want to change him back, or leave their leader the way he is? No Pairings (unless asked for) _Drama/Humor_

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Sanzo during amnesia state is nice, polite, patient, somewhat caring  
2) Pieces of his previously fierce personality show every now and then  
3) Becomes kind of worthless during battles with Youkai  
4) Could have Kougaji's party come by to fight  
5) Goku likes Sanzo the way he is because the Monk is now caring and nice  
6) Everyone basically prefers Sanzo the new way, but they feel guilty not letting Sanzo's true personality show (Basically destroys who Sanzo really is)


	4. Shaman King

**Shaman King**

**Near Forever-**No one knew how deep their bond ran, and when Amidamaru suddenly disappeared it looked as if Yoh would soon follow. Amidamaru x Yoh _Angst/Romance _

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Takes place during the last battle with Hao  
2) Amidamaru is starting to go back into the 'world of the dead' but so is Yoh. They are connected so deeply and together that Yoh is disappearing alongside Amidamaru  
3) This disrupts Hao's plans, so he and Yoh's friends try to bring them both back  
4) Have some flashback moments when between Yoh and Amidamaru and them getting 'closer'

**Hate or Love-**"Destroy me and you shall destroy yourself, love me and we shall rule" Hao x Yoh **twincest **_Angst/Tragedy/Romance _

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) In order to protect his friends from Hao, Yoh must give in and join Hao in order to create the Shaman Only world. This way he is able to regulate and make things less harsh than they would be if Hao had ruled alone  
2) Hao loves Yoh and wants to rule with him. At first Yoh pretends to love Hao back, but eventually he falls in love for real  
3) Yoh's friends think he is a traitor, especially Manta.  
4) Open ending: you can keep the world 'Shaman Only' or let humans back  
4a) Yoh could also kill Hao in order to save the world if he so wished

**  
Too Deep-**The deeper the bond, the longer it takes for the scar to heal. Hao x Yoh **twincest **_Angst/Romance _

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Hao and Yoh are like two sides of the same coin. Their bond has become so deep that now when something happens to one of them (ie. a stab wound) the other can feel a mirror of the pain at first. The longer time they spend together the deeper their bond becomes.  
2) The bond eventually makes them able to receive the others' wound.  
3) One way to defeat Hao once and for all is for Yoh to die as well. (open to decision of author)  
4) Yoh and Hao eventually develop deeper feelings than that of brothers.

**  
Urasai!-**"Well, that's certainly one way to make him shut up…" Ren x HoroHoro _Humor/Romance _

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) HoroHoro is being annoying and so Ren kisses him to shut him up. (this could be the entire story)  
1a) Things could continue in this fashion for as long as they travel  
1b) If so, HoroHoro could then implement the same tactic on Ren


	5. Death Note

**Death Note**

**Not Even That-**Not even the chains of love could hold down the will to kill. Light (Raito) x L _Angst/Romance _

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Light and L have become romantically involved (takes place during the time Light had given up his memories of the Death Note)  
2) Once getting the DN back, Light still continues on killing  
3) L is getting closer to discovering the truth  
4) Light must decide between giving up being Kira to be with L or killing the only person he has ever had any strong feelings for

**Tootsie- **What does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? L x Light (Raito) _Humor/Romance _

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Fluff – lots of it. Could be 'intellectually stimulating' fluff  
2) L and Light share at tootsie pop

**  
Justice-** L finally finds proof that Light is 'Kira', but somehow his sense of justice wavers whenever he looks into that perfect face of God. Light x L _Drama/Romance _

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) L ends up falling for Light.  
2) Light flirts back and sort of reciprocates those feelings  
3) L finds out that Light is Kira, but is unwilling to come forth with the information right away.  
4) Light and L go into a relationship, making L even more unwilling  
5) Open End: L could continue to ignore that Light is Kira (might lead to his death) or he could give up Light and do the 'right' thing and turn in Light


	6. Angel S, Gravitation, Yami no Matsuei

This contains plots for: Angel Sanctuary, Gravitation, and Descendants of Darkness (Yami no Matsuei)

**Angel Sanctuary**

**All For You-**"I do everything for you, yet nothing is ever good enough." Katan x Rosiel _Angst/Romance _

_Needed Plot Devices:  
_

1) Katan works very hard to please Rosiel, yet the other Angel does not appreciate anything  
2) It is obvious that Katan harbors strong feelings for Rosiel (love, admiration, caring) but Rosiel only has eyes for Alexiel  
3) Focus on Katan and his inner turmoil.

**Too Much to Drink-**Experiments run wild when there's too much alcohol in your bloodstream. Kira x Setsuna _Romance/Humor _

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Kira and Setsuna end up drinking a lot  
2) Could take place at either Kira's place, Setsuna's place, the park, or rundown factory. (Somewhere they won't be disturbed)  
3) Humor Setsuna saying the weirdest things when drunk, or something happening to Kira or Setsuna  
4) Leads to them 'experimenting' with one another.

* * *

**Gravitation**

**Too Much-**Eiri Yuki's scandalous ways don't go unnoticed by Shuichi, and his heart can only take so much. Ryuichi x Shuichi _Romance/Angst_

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Yuki is still having sex with multiple women even though he and Shuichi are living together  
2) This hurts Shuichi. He didn't know it was going on until he walked in on Yuki and he latest conquest. Yuki then goes on and tells him that he's been with other people the whole time and that he's not going to stop just because he's now living with Shuichi.  
3) Shuichi seeks comfort with Hiro first, but his friend is no where to be found. Later Ryuichi encounters him somewhere and takes him back to his apartment  
4) Shuichi is still in love with Yuki, but he starts to fall for Ryuichi since they start spending so much time together.  
5) Eventually Shuichi leaves Yuki for Ryuichi

**Media, Shmedia-**Despite the field day the media had when the two revealed they were lovers, their romance seemed to pull through. Eiri Yuki x Shuichi _Romance/Drama_

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Starts off with a giant media blaze about how Yuki and Shuichi are a couple  
2) People and reporters follow them around and it puts a strain on their relationship  
3) Shuichi wants to end their relationship because he could see it's putting a strain on Yuki and making the man be in a bad mood all the time  
4) Yuki gets mad and ends up breaking up with Shuichi  
5) Eventually they make up and end up back together

* * *

**Descendants of Darkness (Yami no Matsuei)**

**Pouring Roses- **Muraki finally completed his promise and brought Tsuzuki his hundred roses. Will the flattered shinigami accept this proposal? Muraki x Tsuzuki _Romance_

_Needed Plot Devices:_**  
**  
1) Muraki manages to go into the 'Land of the Dead' aka The Ministry of Hades and gives Tsuzuki the roses he promised him back from the time on the ship.  
2) Tsuzuki is at first annoyed and angry with Muraki (cuz the guy is evil!) but soon he starts to remember that no one had ever declared to love him and that no one had ever persisted and showed their love for him over and over again, especially by giving him such an extravagant gift.  
3) Tsuzuki eventually thanks Muraki  
4) The level of Romance/smex is up to the author.

**  
Only Three Months-** Although Tsuzuki and Tatsumi only worked as partners for 3 months, that didn't mean they hadn't bonded further than that. Tatsumi x Tsuzuki _Romance  
_

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Takes place during while Tatsumi and Tsuzuki were still partners  
2) Tatsumi feels bad for Tsuzuki and while he is trying to cheer him up after another mission he begins having romantic feelings for Tsuzuki  
3) Tsuzuki returns his feelings  
4) Could end short and sweetly, or could continue into the present storyline with Hisoka as Tsuzuki's partner  
4a) If so, Hisoka is then jealous of the secret relationship between the two men because he has some feelings for Tsuzuki  
4b) Accidentally finds out the extent of Tatsumi and Tsuzuki's relationship  
4c) Open end: Hisoka could just accept their relationship and never talk about it or Hisoka could confront Tsuzuki/Tatsumi about it. Up to author.


	7. YYH, Princess P, Inu, NightW, Gorgeous

This contains plots for:  
Yu Yu Hakusho, Princess Princess, Inuyasha, Nightwalker, Gorgeous Carat

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Rose Thorns-**Hiei knew how powerful Kurama was, but that didn't mean he had stopped trying to challenge the fox boy. What will Hiei do once he's faced with an even greater challenge than before? Hiei x Kurama _Humor/Romance_

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Starts off with Kurama defeating a very powerful opponent in his fox form  
2) Hiei idolizes Kurama's power  
3) Hiei wants to challenge Kurama to a fight to finally see which one of them is the strongest  
4) Hiei accidentally sees Kurama (before challenging him) naked (or something. Basically, Hiei ends up thinking Kurama is either very sexy or cute or handsome) – then he fumbles when he actually wants to beat Kurama  
5) Ending up to Author

* * *

**Princess Princess**

**That Time of Year-**Summer is nearing again, and this time it's an all class trip to nature and hot springs. What will the three Princesses do once they're told they have to wear bikinis? -No Pairings- _Humor _

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Basically the Princesses have to dress in bikinis. The Student Council President isn't letting them get out of it  
2) Rest of the story is up to the Author

* * *

**  
Inuyasha**

**Moonless Night-**Separated from the rest of his group after an attack, a wounded and lonely Inuyasha thinks he'll be spending the rest of the night alone. That was until _he _showed up. Inuyasha x Sesshomaru **incest **_Romance_

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Basically, it's the plot. Inuyasha is injured and separated from the rest of the group after an attack and is left in an abandoned shack, cave, or forest (or other secluded area)  
2) Sesshomaru comes by because he happened to be in the area and could smell Inuyasha's blood.  
3) Leads to confrontation and talk about finding worthy people to mate with  
4) Rest up to Author's discretion

* * *

**  
Nightwalker**

**Relying- **Yayoi exposes Shido after he accidentally killed someone close to her. Now being pursued, Shido's only hope at survival is in the form of the man who gave him his un-death. Cain x Shido _Drama/Romance_

_Needed Plot Devices:_

1) Person close to Yayoi could be a coworker, remaining family member, or any other close acquaintance Author makes up  
2) She gets mad and denies him her blood and also informs N.O.S about Shido being a vampire  
3) This happens before he ever meets Riho. She does not exist in this story  
4) Guni could be killed by the N.O.S. or live. Author choice.  
5) Has to be eventual CainxShido, but not without the drama or conflict that happens in their relationship (ie. Shido wanting to protect the human heart, and Cain thinking he has the right to rule over all human beings b/c he's a vampire)

Look up** "For the one you love" **by **nanshimummer **and figure out if the stories are too alike. I want more depth and chapters in this one, starting with the main conflict of either Shido running away from N.O.S. or him killing Yayoi's close-person.

* * *

**Gorgeous Carat**

**Darkness of the Drug-**Florian is still in a drug-haze and being holed up by a half-naked Noir isn't helping his disposition. Noir x Florian _Drama/Romance_****

_Needed Plot Devices:  
_

1) Basically, this is an excuse for smut, or at least some almost-smut.  
2) Takes place around book 3-4 where Noir and Florian are with Azure and he is drugging Florian.  
3) Florian and Noir are imprisoned together. Noir is sitting on the floor, chained to the wall (chain length and other restraints up to author) and Florian is in a drug haze on the bed, not bound.  
4) Florian makes the first move  
5) How far these two go is up to the author

* * *


End file.
